1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical-electric converting module.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical-electric converting module usually includes a circuit board, a number of light emitters, a number of light receivers, and an optical-electric coupling member. The light emitters and the light receivers are mounted on and electrically connected to the circuit board. The optical-electric coupling member includes a number of coupling lenses, such as two light-receiving coupling lenses and two light-emitting coupling lenses. Each of the light-receiving coupling lenses aligns with a light emitter, and each of the light-emitting coupling lenses aligns with a light receiver. However, curvature diameters of all of the light-receiving coupling lenses and the light-emitting coupling lenses must match with different sizes of the light emitters and the light receivers. In other words, when changing a different size of the light-receiving coupling lenses or the light-emitting coupling lenses, the curvature diameter of the light-receiving coupling lenses or the light-emitting coupling lenses must be redesigned. This is timely and costly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical-electric converting module which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.